


Definitely Not A Cliché High School Love Story: The Side Stories

by orphan_account



Category: Jonnor - Fandom, The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Humor, Boys Kissing, Humor, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 side stories from Definitely Not A Cliché High School Love Story. The first one is explicit, the second one is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Throw Me On The Bed And Love Me To Death

**Author's Note:**

> A side story about Jude and Connor's first time. Takes place between chapter 13 and 14.

*they’ve been dating for 2 months*

“What are you doing?” Connor asked frowning, glancing up at Jude. His boyfriend was standing above him, holding an ancient looking camera in front of his face. In response to Connor’s question, he clicked a button and a small piece of paper came out from the bottom of the camera. Jude took it and looked at it fondly, and Connor couldn’t help but stare at him in complete awe; how his hair, that was messier than ever (he proudly took credit for that), fell into his face, how his dark eyes lit up and the corner of his mouth curled up when he looked at the photo he’d taken.

“Look at your confused face, it’s adorable,” Jude said and handed the picture to his boyfriend. Connor stared at the polaroid with the same puzzled expression, which made Jude giggle, so he snapped another one.

“Hey, stop,” Connor pretended to be mad but he sit up and grabbed Jude by the waist and tackled him.

Jude landed on the bed with a dull thud and Connor on top of him. “Hey!” Jude exclaimed, holding onto his camera. Connor just laughed and sit on Jude’s stomach and took it out of his hand. He observed it for a while, then spoke up, “This is hands down the most hipster thing you own. And I’ve seen your wardrobe.”

Jude looked at him with the sassiest face he could pull. “Shut up and give it back,” he reached for the camera but Connor held it up above his head where Jude couldn’t get to it.

“I’d rather not,” Connor smirked. “Say ‘cheese’!” Jude rolled his eyes but flashed a smile at his boyfriend and Connor snapped a photo.

“Show it to me,” Jude said eagerly but Connor ignored him. He thought it came out quite good but he missed that spark from Jude’s eyes.

Luckily, he had an idea how to achieve what he wanted. He carefully put the camera down next to Jude’s head, then put his hand on Jude’s chest and leaned down to kiss him. It was just a peck at first, but then Jude lifted himself up to his elbows, and passionately pressed their lips together. Connor’s hands found their way into Jude’s hair as he parted his lips and slipped his tongue in the boy’s mouth.

Connor didn’t know how long they’d been making out until he pulled away to catch his breath. Jude’s lips were red and he looked at him exactly the way he hoped for.

Like he was in love.

Connor’s stomach shifted and he opened his mouth to say something, but the words wouldn’t want to come out, he was too scared. He quickly picked up the polaroid camera instead and took another picture of Jude, which earned him a look of disapproval from the other boy. A warm feeling swept through Connor’s entire body as he stared at the photo of Jude. It was a bit blurry but Connor couldn’t care less, to him, it was the perfect shot of the perfect boy.

He caught Jude’s curious glance from the corner of his eyes, so he showed him the picture. Jude studied it for a little bit, then softly said, “You can keep it. If you want.”

A cheeky grin spread across Connor’s face. “You can bet your ass I’m keeping it, Foster.”

“Adams Foster,” Jude corrected as he gathered the photos and grabbed the camera and put them on his night drawer. He couldn’t move too much with Connor straddling him but he didn’t mind having him on top of him.

Connor snorted. “Your name is way too long, Jude Adams Foster,” he mocked. “Now c’mere,” and he lowered his head and kissed Jude again. The kiss was slow and sweet at first but something changed when Connor bit Jude’s lower lip and started sucking on it, making Jude let out a low groan and tug on Connor’s hair. Connor smiled at his boyfriend’s reaction, then slid his fingers under Jude’s T-Shirt and put his hands on his bare chest, above his racing heart.

Jude pulled away and started leaving big sloppy kisses along Connor’s jawline, moving his way down to his neck, where he licked and nipped at the soft skin. Connor threw his head back to give Jude better access and moaned when Jude found his sweet spot and began sucking on it. That would surely leave a mark but Connor couldn’t care less, he was just going to cover it up.

Jude began unbuttoning Connor’s flannel shirt while continuing to work on leaving a hickey. He slipped the shirt off Connor’s shoulder, exposing the boy’s muscular upper body, and dropped it on the floor. Jude traced Connor’s collarbone and started kissing his way down, then he traced lower and lower until his fingers found the waistband of Connor’s jeans. Connor could feel himself harden and a small moan escaped from his mouth.

Jude’s fingers lingered there for a while and Connor expected him to reach down his pants when all of a sudden, Jude stopped. Connor opened his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows and looked at his boyfriend questioningly. The smaller boy was panting, his lips were red and swollen and he had this glow in his dark eyes that Connor would have described as a mixture of desire and fear.

“We don’t have to-,“ Connor began but he was cut off by Jude’s voice.

“I want to. Do you?” Jude said confidently, although Connor could still see a hint of fear in his boyfriend’s eyes.

Connor’s heart did a flip in his chest but he nodded. “Are you sure? I know you’ve never been with a boy before.” Connor didn’t want to force Jude to do anything he didn’t want to do, he needed to be 100% sure he was ready to have sex with him.

Jude raised an eyebrow and smirked. “You’ve never been with a boy before either, if I’m not mistaken.”

Connor was ready to reply with ‘haha, very funny’ when it dawned on him. Shit, I’ve only slept with girls, not guys. But it couldn’t be that different, right? You got this, Connor. You’re not a virgin, you know what you’re doing. Oh my god, who are you kidding, you have no idea what the hell you’re doing.

He felt his cheeks turning pink and he hoped Jude wouldn’t notice, but he did. “Don’t worry, it’s gonna be okay,” Jude said softly, then brushed a stranded hair out of Connor’s face and planted a kiss on his lips.

“Are you sure you’re sure?” Connor asked one more time, looking deeply into Jude’s eyes.

Jude chuckled. “Yes, I’m sure that I’m sure, Connor Stevens. Now where were we,” he mumbled and started kissing Connor again.

It wasn’t long until both of their clothes were on the bedroom floor and they were staring at the other’s naked body in awe.

They were both hard and sweaty and desperate for release, and Connor had a feeling he wasn’t going to last too long once he was inside Jude.

“You can still change your mind,” Connor panted, straddling Jude.

“No, thanks,” Jude replied. “Bottom drawer,” he pointed at his nightstand. Connor nodded and grabbed a condom and a bottle of lube. He got off Jude and put his legs up his shoulders, then squirted some lube on his fingers and rubbed them together. He looked at Jude for confirmation whether he could proceed or not.

“Just go slowly, please,” Jude breathed. Connor could see how nervous his boyfriend was and frankly, he was nervous, too, he didn’t want to hurt Jude.

With shaking hands, he started circling Jude, then carefully slid in a finger. He could feel Jude tense up. “You okay?” He asked his voice filled was with concern.

“Yeah,” Jude answered and Connor could feel him relax, so shortly he added another finger. Jude’s breathing quickened and he slid in a third finger, which made Jude moan loudly.

“I want you inside me,” Jude whispered, biting his lower lip. Connor pulled out his fingers and ripped open the condom’s packaging with his teeth. He rolled the condom onto his length and put more lube on it, then lined himself up with Jude. He pressed in, the warm feeling of Jude around him was amazing, and he slowly started moving in and out. Jude’s breath hitched and he dug his nails into Connor’s back. Connor didn’t mind the pain of Jude’s scratches, having sex for the first time was probably hurting his boyfriend more. He continued moving hoping Jude would get used to it soon. When he did, he started moaning and groaning, and occasionally pressing a kiss on Connor’s lips.

It didn’t take long until Connor’s movements got faster, he was near his release, and Jude’s moans came more frequently, so he must’ve been close, too.

“I-I’m coming,” Jude stuttered, then squeezed his eyes shut and a few seconds later the sound of his orgasm filled the room. Connor came shortly after and he collapsed on top of Jude, not caring that he was going to have cum all over his stomach. He reached for Jude’s hand and laced their fingers together as he whispered sweet things into his boyfriend’s ear.

“That was…,” Jude began but he was so out of breath he couldn’t finish the sentence.

“Amazing,” Connor said, grinning at Jude while he was caressing the other boy’s face. At that moment, he was even more in love with Jude Adams Foster than before.


	2. Ace of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A side story about Jude and Jordan teaming up. Takes place between chapter 18 and 19.

Jordan flopped down on his bed that was occupied by his best friend just a minute ago. He made himself comfortable and closed his eyes, he was still exhausted because of what had gone down the night before and he needed sleep. A lot of sleep.

He almost dozed off when he heard a car honking outside. His eyes immediately flew open. Aw, fuck, he thought. He’d completely forgotten about Jude coming over to his house to talk to Connor, he hadn’t called him to let him know that it was pointless. No, he couldn’t call him even if he wanted to because he didn’t bother putting Jude’s number in his phone after he dialed the boy from Connor’s. He started cursing because it didn’t occur to him that he might need it, and now he was in deep shit. He let out a long groan before dragging himself out of bed and making his way downstairs, then to the door.

He was too tired and so not in the mood to officially meet the infamous Jude Adams Foster and possibly get yelled at within ten seconds, so he took a deep breath to brace himself before stepping out of the house. Just as he did, Jude also got out of his car. Despite that it was December, he was wearing nothing but grey sweatpants and a white V-neck T-Shirt. He had his glasses on, his hair was mussed, like he had just gotten out of bed, and he wore an annoyed expression on his face.

Here goes nothing, Jordan thought. He forced his million dollar smile on his face and greeted the boy who seemed to be angry at the whole world with his most charming tone, “Hello, Jude!”

Jude measured Jordan for a few seconds before muttering a ‘hi’ back and sliding his hands into the loose pockets of his sweats. “Where is he?” He asked in a monotone voice, trying hard to sound like he didn’t actually care that much, when in reality, his heart was pounding violently in his chest and the only thing he wanted to do was jump into Connor’s neck and hug him tightly and kiss him senseless. He was just impatiently waiting for Jordan to give him the green light so he could run inside and do those things exactly in that order.

Jordan nervously clenched and unclenched his fists and said, “He’s not here.”

Jude squinted at Jordan. “What do you mean?” His voice sounded ominous and Jordan was well aware that a storm was coming in the form of an angry, skinny hipster kid.

“He went home, he wanted to sort things out with his dad before talking to you. I shouldn’t have called you here, I’m sorry, it’s totally my fault,” Jordan replied, his voice sounding weaker than usual. There was something about Jude that made him feel small and scared, even though he could have easily punched him out any day. But still, there was something about the way Jude carried himself that scared most people, including Jordan; he was full of confidence and pride, and filled with venom.

“Are you fucking with me right now?” Jude hissed.

“I’m sorry,” Jordan repeated and fixated his eyes on his feet. He didn’t realized until then that he was in fact barefoot and that the concrete felt ice cold against his feet.

“Yeah, you’ve already said that,” Jude spat and ran his fingers through his messy bed hair in frustration. “Thanks for waking me up and making me drive here for nothing. Tell that asshole it was nice knowing him.” With that, he turned around and headed back to his car.

Jordan was shocked. Was Jude really this insensitive? Did he care so little about the well-being of his ex-boyfriend? In that moment, he had no idea what Connor saw in him. Not that he did before, but his best friend’s affections seemed exceptionally irrational now.

He watched Jude slamming the door after himself and gripping the steering wheel tightly. Jordan was waiting for the boy to turn the engine on and drive away as quickly as possible, but he just sat there, staring at his own hands.

Jordan frowned and gave Jude another minute to change his mind and leave but he didn’t seem like he was going to move a muscle any time soon.

Thinking maybe he got him wrong, he carefully approached the car. He placed his forearm on the roof of the vehicle and leaned on it, then softly knocked on the window with two of his fingers. He could see Jude’s shoulders slump, like he just let out a breath that he had kept in for the longest time, then Jude rolled down the window and tilted his head to look up at Jordan.

“Why are you touching my car?” Jude asked, mildly annoyed, which was definitely less than what Jordan had expected.

Ignoring Jude’s lousy attempt at being an ass, Jordan said, “We could check on him, if you want.”

Jude furrowed his eyebrows. “And why would I want to do that? You were the one who called, not him, he obviously doesn’t want to see me.”

“Then you don’t know Connor very well, dude,” Jordan answered, flashing a half-smirk at Jude. “Besides,” he continued with a slightly more serious tone, “I assume you know how his dad can get. I just want to check if he’s okay, especially after last night…,” he trailed off.

Jordan’s expression was strange, a mixture of sadness and worry, and something else that Jude couldn’t put his finger on. He wasn’t entirely sure what had happened on the previous night with Connor’s dad, he zoned out after Jordan mentioned Connor’s breakdown, and frankly, how could he have not? Everything else seemed pretty irrelevant after learning that the person you love more than anything on this godforsaken planet hates himself and has thoughts about ending his life.

Jordan cleared his throat and said, “Anyway, I would go by myself but Connor has taken my Camaro.”

Jude glared at him with his bottom lip sucked in for a long moment before rolling the window back up and swinging the passenger seat’s door open.

Jordan smiled to himself and climbed inside. He usually knew what to say to get what he wanted, and it appeared that Jude did give a shit after all.

They’d been sitting in complete silence for the first five minutes of the ride, then all of a sudden, Jordan heard Jude take in a sharp breath. He glanced at the boy and saw him shake his head.

He frowned and asked, “What?”

Jude shook his head one more time and replied, “Nothing.” There was something in his voice that indicated that it wasn’t nothing.

“Seriously, man, what?”

Jude traced the shape of his eyebrow with his thumb. “Connor was so sure you’d hate him and that’s clearly not the case, so he either doesn’t know shit about you or he’s an idiot.”

Jordan winced at Jude mentioning his name and hating Connor in the same sentence but he hoped that the other boy wouldn’t notice it. “It’s safe to say he’s the latter.”

Jude said, “It’s safe to say I agree with you on that one.”

Jordan’s lips curled into a soft smile. Jude wasn’t so scary after all. He was an asshole, without a doubt, but he wasn’t someone you had to be afraid of.

“I’ve known about you two anyway, I was just waiting for Connor to say something, I guess,” Jordan said with a tinge of sadness and hurt in his voice. Connor had to know he was always going to have his back, so he couldn’t wrap his head around why he wouldn’t trust him.

Jude eyed Jordan suspiciously. “You have?”

Jordan huffed, “I might not be the smartest guy but I’m not that stupid, dude. And I’m not blind or oblivious either, so you can quit being a dick.”

“Geez, I was just asking.” Jude said defensively, then added, “now I can see that Connor has a type.”

Jordan shot him a look. “Maybe, but I’m not a jackass.”

Jude held back a laugh. “Well, you kind of are, but whatever helps you sleep at night, dude,” Jude teased.

Jordan had to take a deep breath to calm himself unless Jude was in danger of flying out of the moving car. He angrily flicked his tongue and said, “The fact that I’m not like you helps me sleep at night, bro.”

“I gotta say you have to take criticism directed at your character better. Learn to suck it up, Buttercup,” Jude said as he turned the car into Connor’s street.

“What did you just say?” Jordan’s face turned red from both the embarrassment and the anger that followed hearing the nickname Jude gave him.

Jude pulled up in Connor’s driveway, next to Jordan’s beloved red Camaro. “I think you heard me,” Jude answered, then opened the door. He was about to get out when he changed his mind and turned back to Jordan. “He didn’t tell you because the truth is that you can never be sure. You can never know how someone might react, even if they’re supposed to love you. He loves you with all his heart and he was terrified of losing you,” Jude said quietly, then climbed out, leaving Jordan with his mouth agape.

Jordan stared at Jude as he stopped in his tracks and stood beside the Camaro, and he tried to process what he’d said. He knew that coming out wasn’t easy and there were still too many people being dicks about it but up until then, he didn’t realize how hard it must have been for Connor. Jordan could recall numerous times when he said or joked about something that was, or could’ve been seen as homophobic, and now he indeed felt like a jackass.

He scratched the back of his neck and let a curse word slip out. Sighing, he got out of the car and walked past Jude. With the other boy following him, he walked up the few stairs of the Stevens house as quietly as he possibly could. It certainly helped that Jordan was barefoot, although he would’ve preferred his pair of Converse being on his feet.

Jordan brought his index finger up to his mouth, reminding Jude to shut his piehole in case he forgot. He was rewarded with a bitchface and Jude’s middle finger raised up in the air. Jordan also flipped Jude off, then both of them pressed their ears to the door and listened.

They’d been listening for a couple of minutes when Jordan mouthed, “Are you getting anything?”

Rolling his eyes, Jude said out loud, “No. Can you hear something?”

Jordan could’ve killed him. “No, I can’t hear anything. I think we should go in.”

Jude shook his head. “This is stupid, let’s just go before they discover the idiot and his sidekick,” he said sharply.

“Oh, and I’m the idiot, right?” Jordan retorted.

“You said it,” Jude replied sassily, which Jordan did not appreciate, to say the least. He was about to say something back when they heard a noise coming from the other side of the door.

“What was that?” Jude asked warily.

Jordan wanted to say that it sounded like someone snorted when all of a sudden, the door ripped open. Losing their balance, the boys elegantly fell inside the house.

As Jordan landed, his elbow hit the hardwood flooring. Turning to his back, he cried out ‘ouch’ and grabbed his elbow. Beside him, Jude let out a grunt and mumbled a ‘fuck’.

“What the hell are you two doing?” He heard Connor’s sharp, confused voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked them. :)


End file.
